Global Alliance and Treaty Organization
*Tevron *Duke Nukem |cabinet = *Crv24 *Danger *Overlord Wes *MasterChief777 *Laserwolf |officials = *Chief Justice DragonsPhyre *We Are Not Alone *Grealind |internationalrelations ='See below' |teamsenate = *Laserwolf of *Alexio15 of |forumurl = http://www.gatoforums.net |joinurl = http://www.gatoforums.net/index.php?showtopic=88 |ircurl = irc://irc.theairlock.net/gato |ircchannel = #GATO |offsitememberlisturl = http://gatoforums.net/index.php?app=members |statsdate = 1 January 2020 |totalnations = 60 |totalstrength = 5,584,707 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 93,078 |totalnukes = 1,058 |rank = 11 |score = 26.08 }} The Global Alliance and Treaty Organization (GATO) is a sanctioned brown team alliance. It is also currently the oldest alliance in the Cyberverse. It is based on the values of Honor, Justice, Democracy, and Truth. On January 30, 2019, GATO became a founding member of the military bloc Roll For Initiative. Government Structure Charter The Charter is the highest law in GATO, and dictates the government and legal structure of the alliance. The Charter defines the leading roles in government, and also establishes an hierarchy of the legal systems within the alliance. General Assembly The General Assembly is the body composed of all the Members of GATO. The General Assembly has the authority to debate and vote on all Elections, Confirmation Votes, Votes of No Confidence, Charter Amendments, Treaties, War & Peace Votes, Laws, and Pardon Recommendations. Any Member of the General Assembly may propose any of the aforementioned at any time without restriction, except for Charter Amendments, Laws, and Pardon Recommendations, which shall have their votes done at the end of each calendar month. Assembly Chairman The Assembly Chairman (AC) of GATO is the leading figure in the alliance. He both acts as the head of government and represents GATO in foreign negotiations. In addition, the AC has the power to create departments and to coordinate the work of the various Ministries. The AC has veto power over acts passed by the General Assembly. The AC is elected directly by the General Assembly once every three months, and may not serve for more than four consecutive terms. There have been many changes to AC's tenure length, the most recent charter amendment in May 2015 lengthened the AC's term from two months to three months and allows for the AC to serve four consecutive terms instead of three. Ministries There are four ministries in the GATO government; Domestic Affairs (MoDA), Foreign Affairs (MoFA), Defense (MoD), and Finance (MoF). Each ministry is led by a minister, who is appointed by the Assembly Chairman and confirmed by the General Assembly and who serves a two-month term. The Ministries hold distinct responsibilities. The MoDA coordinates the internal affairs of the alliance that do not deal with the exchange of money. The MoFA coordinates relations with other alliances and represents GATO in negotiations. The MoD coordinates the defense of GATO against both rogues and hostile alliances. Finally, the MoF coordinates the growth of GATO through money-based programs. Prior to the charter amendment in early May 2015 Ministers were elected directly by the General Assembly instead of appointed by the Assembly Chairman. High Court Three High Court Justices are elected to six-month terms on that start on Jan 1st, and on July 1st of the year. The High Court is vested all Judicial authority in the alliance and has the right to give advisory opinions on any aspect of the Charter or Laws of the alliance. Defunct Government Bodies When Gato was created there were many government bodies, such as ministries for elections, trades, immigration, justice, and Media. The Ministry of Justice was removed to its own organization under the High Court, while Elections transferred to the Assembly Chairman. Trades, Immigration, and Media were combined into the Ministry of Domestic Affairs. The Congress was composed of five elected members, who served for two-month terms. The Congress elected a Speaker for procedural purposes at the start of each two-month session. The Congress voted on wars and peace, legislation, pardons, foreign treaties, as well as the cancellation thereof. That power was returned to the General Assembly on August 1st, 2014. History The history of GATO is closely intertwined with the history of Cybernations at large, as the oldest alliance in the game. History moved to history of GATO page. War history * GATO-INC War (Jan 20-27 2006) * Chessanian Campaign (Feb 2006) * First Nuclear Attack (Feb 2006) * Stokavia Campaign (Feb 2006) * Tangiera Campaign (Feb 2006) * Second Nuclear Attack (Mar 2006) * Third Nuclear Attacks (Apr 2006) * GATO-FrUCK War (May 2006) * Amazeland Campaign (May 2006) * GATO-NAAC Polar War (May 23–29, 2006) * UN War (Jun 2006) * Warpstorm Alliance War (Jul 7-9 2006) * The Great War (Jul 15-Aug 1 2006) * The Rogue War * The Second Great War (Jan 9-14 2007) * The Third Great War (Mar 19-Apr 11 2007) * FOK War (Sep 14-19 2007) * OFS War (Apr 29-May 1 2008) * GATO-1V War (Apr 26-Jul 21 2008) * Bi-Polar War (Jan 28-Apr 4 2010) * IAA Defense Campaign (Dec 20 2010-Feb 2 2011) * MHA/Apparatus War (Dec 8 2011-Jan 2 2012) * Dave War (June 18–Aug 6 2012) * Equilibrium War (Jan 24-March 26 2013) * Disorder War (Nov 8 2013–Feb 3 2014) * Doom War (Dec 1 2014–Jan 8 2015) * War for Maroon Dominance (Feb 28 2017–May 21 2017) International Relations Former Blocs are listed on the Treaties Page. See also *Awards and Ribbons of the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization *Recipients of GATO Medals and Awards *Charter of the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization *History of the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization *Government history of the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization *Treaties of the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization *The GATO/INC War *Great War I *Great War II *Great War III *GATO-1V War __FORCETOC__ Category:Global Alliance and Treaty Organization Category:Democratic alliances Category:Complaints and Grievances Union Category:Brown team alliances